


Chitin

by Coscus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Honken Lizard, F/F, F/M, Humans but not quite, It's actually an amphibian, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Previously mentioned crab, another world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coscus/pseuds/Coscus
Summary: In which two sisters go for a nice boat ride and nearly get drowned by a fucken crab.





	1. Home

Light. She hated light. It had always managed to creep through the curtains and wake her up, and if there was one thing worse than light, it was being woken.  
She groaned and sat up, her shock of red hair falling on her eyes. Light splayed across her face again before the room turned dark.  
She opened her eyes a crack to see the cat chasing something around, knocking Into the curtains and partially opening them. She winced and shut her eyes, flopping back down and groaning, before she rolled out from under the covers to sit on the edge of the bed.  
Opening her eyes a bit at a time, light flashed on the wall facing her, and she checked the pendulum clock on the wall.  
“Too damn early,” her voice was strangely clear for just waking up, and she turned to glare at the cat, who ran after the something behind the curtains, sending light onto the floor.  
She got up and went to see what the cat had found so interesting as to dare wake her.  
A small, blue crab scuttled out from behind the floor length curtains, moving fast through the long carpeted floor. The cat soon followed, testing around and hopping at the crustacean, missing entirely.  
“You utterly fail to cat, you know that?” She sidestepped, and caught the crab by the back of the shell, its limbs stretching in an attempt to reach her hand. The cat jumped at the squirming crab and fell short of her hand, landing in front of her and looking up at the small thing.  
“I don’t even know how they get in, it’s not like they can just bite through walls like mice and rats, and they’re to stupid to do much anyways,” she said to herself, most people have normal pests like rats or ants, the Andats, have crabs. God that sounds so bad. She thought, opening the door and walking out into the cold hallway, wood floors a cold transition from the carpet of her room. She walked down the stairs, cat still trying to snatch the crab from her as she walked to the front door and tossed the crab up into the tall grass surrounding the house, a white washed conglomerate of architecture, with a wrap around porch that wrapped around the entire house, steep roofs, and even a balcony. Large windows, almost all covered by dark curtains, spread from odd places and pillars of different material spread throughout the house. Some dark wood, others dark stone.  
She stalked into the kitchen, frigid tiles even worse than the wood against her feet.  
“Morning!” Greeted her younger sister, who picked up the cat as It walked in. Her knee length hair trailing behind her, red from the roots to her shoulders, blonde the rest of the way down, curtsy of their mother’s black and blonde.  
The girl’s response to her sister was to let her head hit the counter as she sat down on a stool.  
“Your up early, though I’ll bet you don’t want to be.”  
“Cordie, you are, the worst kind of person.”  
“Why? Because I’m not a vampire like you?”  
“Exactly, can’t you wake up with a groan and pissed at whatever did it like the rest of the world?”  
“I’ll stay human, thanks.”  
“where’s the fun in that?” She grumbled, sliding off the stool and walking over to the fridge.  
“Juice Is already out!” Cordie called, walking out with a cat in her arms. She looked around to spot the container of red liquid standing on the counter, very close to her aforementioned head bang, and a glass.  
“Hey!” Cordie yelped, followed by the sound of a cat landing on hardwood and running.  
She poured a cup, listening to the sounds of her sister’s flats tapping, a cat running, and the distinct ping of shell on hardwood.  
“Ah! Ava! Help me! There’s more!” Ava stopped mid sip and looked at the hall to see a shiny red crab move to the side and dodge a charging calico blur, which skated to a stop and tried to run back after it.  
Something red flew over the cat and landed with a clink  
“Ahhhh! Avaaaa! The one I kicked is bleeding!” Ava rushed out and caught another blue crab as it started to go past.  
“Then don’t kick them! Just pick em’ up!”  
“Nooo, they’ll pinch me!” Cordie whined.  
“They won’t If you do it right! See?” Ava had switched the crab to her right hand and grabbed up the bleeding red one while it tried to get accustomed to walking with a cracked shell and a few missing legs. “Now open the door already would ya?”  
Cordie rushed past and opened the front door and Ava tossed the crabs out onto the grass. She shut the door and listened to the sound of pin legs and soft paws and made her way to the kitchen, just as the cat jumped out with a yowl, running from the small shelled beast.  
“Sloan!” Both Ava and Cordie called out, one running after the cat and the other rushing to the crab. Ava tried to grab It like she had with the last three but it sidestepped and turned, snipping her at the base of her thumb. The crab’s eyes poked up from its body, almost seeming to gleam with pride.   
“Smug little bastard.” Ava hissed and went to the sink to wash her hands of red blood and purple-blue ichor. The clicking of the crab on tile switched to a clack as it made its way back into the hall.  
Ava looked over before going out after the crab, and flinging a dish rag at it. Its small body thrashed beneath the damp weight, and Ava plucked it up inside the rag.  
“Got the fucker!” Ava called, holding the cloth so as to keep the crab inside, as well as to staunch her bleeding. She could hear her sister running around, trying to catch the panicked feline.  
Ava maneuvered around the trail of red drops and smudges to fling the last crab out of the house and onto the porch, before shutting the door for a third time and retreating back upstairs, moving to the sound of her panicked sister and an angry cat.She struggled to one handedly bandage up the cut on her thumb, before going back down stairs to clean up.  
While Cordie calmed Sloane with a various assortment of goodies, Ava wiped away the differing blood, her red, and the purple of the crab.  
“What happened to your thumb?” Cordie asked, leading a now content cat behind her with the promise of treats.  
“Fine, doesn’t hurt to much, was a bit deep though,” Ava said, rubbing her other thumb over the bandaid that covered the wound. “What happened t Sloane, she was pretty freaked.”  
“I think she was pinched, she doesn’t seem to have been gotten as bad as you did though, which sucks cause I was hoping we could go out on the boat, but you probably shouldn’t be rowing with a cut, It might get worse,” Cordie said while tossing little squares to land at Sloane’s paws.  
“We can still go, I’ll be fine. It’s not like it's going to rip or something. Lust let me finish cleaning up and get changed, then we can go, if the weather is good.” Ava said as she mopped up the last of the red and threw the rag not the trash.  
“I hope the floor doesn’t stain to bad, it’s gonna suck If there’s just a big purple splotch on the wood. And what’s the deal with that anyways? Blue crabs and purple blood, that can’t be natural.”  
“it’ll be fine, and crabs can be blue, and I know that some crabs do have blue blood, I’ve never heard of purple, but it’s probably just a weird blue, but what I want to know, it how they even get In.” Ava answered, washing off her now purple stained hands.  
“Couldn’t tell you, but I’m surprised you want to actually do something for once, I would have assumed that you would rather just spend the day In your cave and coffin like always.” Cordie taunted, reviving a flick of water.  
“ I was forced to get up early, might as well make use of the time by doing something.”  
Their house was built near the edge of a cliff, their yard feet away from the drop. Going out on the boat, as Cordie said, would mean walking down to where the cliffs lowered down to sea level, becoming a beach, one that just so happened to have a small pier, which had a small rowboat tethered to it. It didn’t belong to them, but to their neighbor, who was now too old to go out fishing, and let the family use it whenever they pleased.  
Ava walked out the back door, and out Into their yard, then back through the garden, and out the gate, to go out and look at the ocean, 109 feet below. “Looks calm enough, ok, let me get dressed and then we’ll go.  
They went back inside, and emerged looking ready for a picnic. Cordie wore a reddish-orange sun dress with elbow length sleeves, as well as  a matching sun hat with a stiff brim. Ava had a gray, almost pirate like blouse, with small ruffles at the collar, cuffs, and down the front. Black pants and boots finished the outfit, along with a gray parasol and white towel. Cordie carried a pink towel, that wrapped up a cat.  
“Are you sure she’s ok to go?” Ava didn’t question bringing a cat out to the ocean, only the cat’s sanity.  
“She’s fine, catnip has her going on and calm, and you know she loves being out on the water, well, as long as she’s dry.” The said animal  looked thoroughly pleased at the amount of attention paid to her.  
 They walked down the slope, wading through the waist high yellow grass, swaying with the salty breeze slowly weaving through the stalks. The wind shifted, carrying the earthy smell of moss and bark from the dark wood forest slowly creeping its way to the cliff side.  
“It’s so bright out, not a cloud near the sun,” Ava said from her shade, underneath her light umbrella,”  
“Vampire~” Cordie sang, leaning backwards, arms outstretched holding a cat up, eyes closed and purring In the warm glowing light.  
“Bite me,” Ava spat.   
“Doesn’t It work the other way around?” Cordie cooed.  
“I wish I could bite you, then you would at least gain some sense.”  
“Nah, I don’t feel like being a vampire.”  
“Like being a sunny little flower Is any better.”  
“What’d ya mean little? I’m not short!”  
“Yes you are.”  
It was true, standing at 5’9”, Ava towered over her 5’1” sister, two inches shorter than average.  
“Well it's not my fault you got Dad’s genes, your just as much of a pole as him!”  
“At least I don’t look two years younger than I am, and I don’t feel like losing seven inches of height either.”  
The two were so caught up in their argument, they never noticed when the wind shifted again, or when It stopped. They never saw how the grass behind them continued to sway, stalks moved side to side by small bright bodies.  
  



	2. Boat Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the chapter titles get better

Ava pushed at the oars, sending the small boat away from the dock and out into the open clear waters. “Where do you want to go?” She asked, rowing them farther from the shore.   
“Just along the cliffs, I never get a good look at night. It’s cool to see the full moon out here, but I wanna see them in daylight too,” Cordie said, now holding Ava’s parasol and letting the cat wander along the bottom of the little boat.   
The cliffs curved, the highest points being farther out than the edge. The water got progressively deeper alongside the cliffs the farther out they went, except in a few spots where the rocks had crumbled, making small jagged beaches and banks.   
As the cliffs started to level out of their rise, Ava remarked, “We should be somewhere below the house now, how much farther do you want to go?”  
“Whenever you start to feel tired, we can take a break and turn back.”  
“Ok.”  
They kept on for a while, staying relatively close to the sheer gray rock wall.  
“Can we go farther out? I want to see them from more of a distance,” Ava stopped and looked out onto the ocean, it’s calm waves lapping against the cliff and boat.  
“Sure, it should be fine,” they turned and moved off, going farther from the edge and Into more open waters, turning deep blue from their previous light color from being next to the stone.  
“Hey wait! What’s that?” Cordie pointed to a dark line that had sprouted from the cliff wall as they had moved away from it.  
“I…don’t know, it wasn’t there the last time we were down here.”  
“Can we go check it out?” Yeah, let’s go. What do you think it even Is? From here, it’s starting to look like a, cave.”  
They rowed out farther, the shadows and curves of a cave started to become more apparent, spreading out from the dark line. It took over half the height of the cliff, a dark half oval swallowing the light from the overhead sun.  
“This, wasn’t here befo-”  
“Can we go in?!” Cordie leaned over the side of the boat, threatening to overturn them.  
“No, it had to have collapsed recently, more  of the cliffs might come down with us while we’re in there, and would you get back in the boat before you tip us!”  
“Oh come on! What could we do to make it fall? If It was going to, it would have by know, or it’ll come down way after we go in! What’re the chances that we would be anywhere near it when it goes down?” Cordie argued sitting back down.  
“we’re not going in, especially after you jinxed us like that. But, we could, stay just at the entrance, that would be fine,” Ava ventured, goaded onward by her own curiosity.  
Even the cat, who had been crawling around at the bottom of the boat, climbed up to the prow, eyes closed to the ocean spray, facing the ever approaching cave.   
Moving In front of the entrance, they saw that no broken boulders, gravel, or chunks of stone rested in the water, In or around the hollow, no evidence of it having collapsed.  
As they drifted into the shadow of the cliffs, the smell of salt water turned to that of mud and earth.  
“It’s like it’s man-made, there isn’t any debris or rubble,” Ava puzzled, looking into the deep water.  
“Does that mean we can go in? If it didn’t collapse, and it was carved, that means it would be fine to go in,” Cordie pleaded, look not back at her sister.  
“No, it wouldn’t, being mad-made doesn’t make It safe, and why do you want to go in anyways? I can see the back from here. It’s just a big circle.”  
“oh come ooon! It’ll be fine! What’s going to happen? If it was man-made, they would have made sure it wouldn’t collapse!”  
“you keep shouting like that and It will, but fine. Just, a bit,” she started to paddle the craft in slowly, passing the lip of the cave and continuing until they were nearly halfway inside before stopping.  
“Your vampire urges telling you to seek the darkness?” Cordie teased, looking sideways at Ava.  
“Urges me to drown an annoying creature like you,” Ava muttered, picking the cat up to let her look about without jumping onto the edge of the boat.  
“Evil,” Cordie taunted, leaning down to touch the stilling water.  
A loud crash comes from their only exit, causing the trio to flinch before looking back to see a tall wave rushing at them. Ava swore and tried to control the boat as It slanted and climbed sideways up the wave before tilting the other way going back down.  
Another, taller than the first came at them as Ava tried to straighten the boat to face the waves. A third came, and Ava started to try to row them out and back into the open, the light from the entrance seeming to have partially cut off.  
The waves dragged them deeper Into the cave, leaving them in the dead center before stopping.   
“What the hell just happened?!” Screeched Cordie, who sat At the bottom of the boat, braced between the benches and sides, holding a frightened cat.  
“I *pant* have no, *gasp* clue,” Ava looked over her shoulder to see the entrance, still open and unblocked. “But our exit is still standing, we need to get the hell out now!” Blood trickled down Ava’s wrist, mixing in strange patterns as it met the briny water that coated her.  
Ava positioned the oars before pushing off, but not moving them an inch, the boat making a slight scrape at her efforts.  
“I think we’re caught on something, we’re riding higher than we were so we must be caught up on some rubble,” Before Ava could climb out of the boat to push them free, the boat shook and sent her to the floor to join her sister, splaying the thin layer of water collected from spray.  
“What the hell?” Both girls exclaimed from the violent seizure of the wood.  
Ava dragged herself back into a seat and grabbed for the oars, when a dark, smooth oval rose out from the water, before being joined by a twin. The strange objects reflected the light pouring In from maw of the lair, showing the silhouettes of the girls on their glossy surfaces.  
Both the ovals and the boat rose higher out of the water, lifting out a faintly domed orange circle, that revealed to be lined with spikes along its edge.   
Something clicked inside of Ava’s shocked mind, placing this sight with something familiar. The eyes that stood taller than a man swiveled to look at their small craft, turning a top a titanic shell that was large enough to be the floor If a decently sized room.  
Ava looked over the sides to see an orange claw holding the boat up, the tips of it colored, or stained red.   
A second claw came about, and clashed together, sounding like a marble sphere hitting a stone floor.  
They raised even higher, before being slammed down into the water, the boat flooding in seconds and continuing to sink Into the depths of the cave’s brackish water. Ava could faintly see massive legs like tree trunks supporting a large, indistinct orange mass, before they were forced even deeper.   
The world grew black around them, the only sensation left to them was the feeling of cold water rushing past. The utter calm of the suffocating dark ripped at sanity, as did the need for air, and as all feeling left their minds, they crashed through water and into air.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no idea what the fuck I'm doing.  
> Give me reviews


	3. Stonesmarr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with 3000% more crab and confusion!

The physical shock of surfacing wailed against every sense they had, the ice water making way for warm air, and the need to breath ached at every piece of flesh they possessed. The sound of gasping, water splashing, and wood groaning echoed into white noise, fading to a ring. The taste of brackish water was replaced with the metallic tang of red iron. Bright spots for color grew and shrank against the dark walls around them, and the stench of mud was almost enough to choke.  
As they regained sentience over the creatures of howling fear and pain, they first noticed that there was no longer an entrance to give light to the cave, as well as the lack of a colossal crab attempting to drown them. Then they noticed that the walls enclosing them were far closer together than the cave they had just been in, much too close to ever be mistaken as the same place. The last thing to notice, was that the boat was completely devoid of water, they weren’t even wet. The cat lay curled at the bottom, purring in sleep.   
“What,” gasp, “the,” pant, “FUCK!” The loud exclamation and exhale of air sent Ava into a coughing fit, speckling wood with tiny droplets of blood.   
In response, Cordie spit out a mouthful of blood into the water and groaned, “I bit my tongue.”  
Ava retched, spilling brine back Into itself purging her stomach of the foul liquid. For minutes they sat in silence of mouth and ears, but not of mind. Terror, confusion, and guilt rioted in their heads, scattering sensible thoughts, only their bodies recovering from the shock and strain.  
“Where are we? What was that? What’s happening?” Cordie croaked, pulling herself out from the bottom of the boat. Ava followed suit, but she stayed quiet, looking around and trying to see past the spots.  
They stayed that way until the water around them went still, not even a ripple disturbing the surface.   
“Are we in a different cave?” Cordie asked, taking Ava’s previous silence as an answer.  
“It has to be, it’s smaller, we must have gone through an underwater passage or, something, I think, that dark patch over there is a tunnel, it might be our best chance of getting out…I wish I knew.”  
“Well, we should go, before that, thing comes back for dinner.” And so Ava rowed, hand burning where the crab had picked apart her skin, and Cordie had been correct, the furious rowing at the waves before had widened and deepened the wound, turning it from a smooth cut to a jagged tear. Blood ran down her arm and to her elbow, where It would get thrown off in the movement and fall to the bottom of the boat.   
The tunnel twisted and turned, keeping Cordie looking ahead to keep them from running into a wall in the pitch black light.  
Dim light slowly trickled into their vision, slowly enough to not have them realize that they could see.   
As they rounded the final bend, they found themselves at the entrance, the dull light showing them the outside.  
Gray clouds encompassed the entire sky, light In some areas and black in others. But no attention was paid to the sky as they saw what lay before them.  
Brown rocks and ground for as far as the eye could see, completely different to the grasslands and forest that they had been around. Boulders, ridges, and crevasses the  only break in the flat landscape. The tunnel ended in a large pond, but no plants or animals were to be seen. Black haze rose up from cracks at the bottom of the water, the only thing disturbing the unnaturally blue waters. As they left the shade of the overhanging stone, and into the flat light, they saw that the ground was not dirt, but solid stone.  
“Where are we?! There’s nothing!” Cordie said, hugging Sloane close to her, who mewwed the only reply she was to get.  
Ava’s mind spun with ideas about what could be happening, another world being at the forefront of her imagination. Those thoughts were disturbed by the sound of a hammer hitting rock, and a red and green crab stabbed the ground, walking out from behind a large boulder. It was the size of an S.U.V. and still only a fraction of what the last crab had been.  
The sound of more pointed legs hitting stone came to their ears, ranging from the small clinking of the house crabs, to the crashing of the colossus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the limit to which I have written this story, give me reviews and I'll write more if that's what y'all want.  
> Above is the entire reason why I have no idea what the everloving satan-on-a-shmuck I'm doing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
